


Love Bites

by Mifrandir



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	

 

他們共渡的第一個情人節始於尤里幾乎砸穿房間門板的怒吼。

「他們邀請我的時候沒有提到這件事！」

奧塔別克低頭看著一手一只的沉甸甸塑膠袋，考慮幾秒後放棄叫人開門。他將左手的塑膠袋勉強掛上右手，迅速掏出口袋裡的感應卡碰觸門鎖，用肩膀推開門板。

JJ跟伊麗莎白佔據了單人沙發，用一種唯恐肢體間還有多餘空隙的姿態黏在一起。

克里斯跟批集坐在床沿，兩人盯著同一支手機呵呵笑；米拉跟莎拉坐在另一側聊天。

而維克多跟勇利－－毫不令人意外地佔領長沙發，勇利枕在維克多的大腿上與他說話，維克多微微低頭，手指寵溺地捲著勇利的頭髮玩。門板閉合的聲音讓他抬起頭：「啊，奧塔別克回來了！請給我啤酒！」

「喂，奧塔別克！」他剛把塑膠袋放在桌上，就聽見尤里怒氣沖沖地接近他，一回頭正好迎面撞上尤里甩過來的紙。奧塔別克在半空截住往下落的紙張，視線滑過字裡行間。

......啊。他完全忘記答應過這件事。

「大概是因為你是參賽者中唯一未成年的吧，尤里醬。」JJ笑得歡快，毫不掩飾惹毛尤里的意圖。「畢竟這種活動的主要客群是大人啊，你還是去找尤里天使們玩吧。」

「奧塔別克，這是怎麼回事？」尤里陡然壓低的聲線透出旺盛怒火。奧塔別克知道他應該要覺得大事不妙，但他情不自禁地凝視那雙熾烈燃燒的碧綠眼眸：尤里全神貫注的時候是最迷人的，就算他即將葬身於翡翠色的熊熊烈焰也一樣。「告訴我你沒有答應這個蠢要求。」

「唉唷這沒什麼啊，」伊麗莎白幫腔，「如果有人願意花錢在JJ身上留唇印，說明他很受歡迎嘛～」說著親吻JJ的唇，發出響亮的「啵」一聲。

「閉嘴，你們兩個品味低劣的男女！」

尤里的怒斥驚擾了米拉跟莎拉，兩個女生抬頭看向這邊，露出困惑又擔憂的表情；克里斯跟批集暫時擱下玩了幾小時的手機。「那個，尤里......」批集試著打圓場，「我想奧塔別克應該是看在門票收入會全數捐給兒童癌症中心的份上才答應的，對吧？」

奧塔別克點頭。確實如此，何況廠商八個月前邀他出席這場公開賽的時候，他跟尤里連話都沒說過，更別提發展成現在這樣的關係了。

但他的答覆在尤里身上造成的反應是立即的，彷彿在水面上打翻油彩，渲染出一圈圈驚愕、不敢置信、悲傷、痛苦、轉瞬即逝的脆弱，最後停在徹底的憤怒。

「啊，我本來也要參加的。」勇利彷彿想起什麼似地補上一句，「可是維克多說、」

「我不會讓其他人碰勇利的喔，」俄羅斯人笑意盈盈地開口，「勇利是我一個人、」

「閉嘴！你們通通給我閉嘴！」尤里的表情猙獰，「通通去死！去死！！」

俄羅斯少年颶風般地衝出房間。所有人盯著緩緩往回擺的門板，在門喀拉一聲落回原處時，不約而同地看向奧塔別克。哈薩克英雄在眾人的注視下抬起手蓋住臉。

不用他們說奧塔別克也知道，他麻煩大了。

 

 

經過忙碌、無趣及時常感到尷尬的一天後，奧塔別克婉拒聚餐的邀請（「你傻啦克里斯，」米拉幫腔，朝他拋來心照不宣的眼神。「他現在哪來這種心情？」），收下眾人的同情與祝福，獨自回到房間。

尤里應該關在自己房裡，奧塔別克打算換套衣服就去哄他出來吃晚餐。

門一開燈光隨之亮起，有個東西從身側重重撞上他。奧塔別克被撞得險些跌倒，他本能地伸手往後，一把推上門板。「尤里。」他低喚，換來一個兇猛的吻。尤里的唇撞上他的，唇膏的味道令奧塔別克咋舌。到底......

尤里的兇殘轉移到他的衣服上，奧塔別克一邊勉強維持重心，一邊在尤里粗暴的拆衣攻勢下掙扎。他在踉蹌中甩脫外套、掙脫T恤，有驚無險地讓他們兩個栽倒在床上。奧塔別克的心臟跳著一首他這輩子聽過最急促的樂曲，尤里在他的注視下喘著氣（這不正常，他們久經訓練的身體不會因為這點打鬧就打亂呼吸），在被摔上床的短暫空檔間露出不知所措的表情。奧塔別克伸手試圖碰觸那頭細軟髮絲，卻被尤里一掌拍開。「給我躺好。」尤里沉聲說，「你陪那些女人玩了一整天，現在輪到我了。」

那雙盯著他的碧綠眼眸讓奧塔別克想到凝視獵物的雪豹。他任著尤里一把將他推倒在床頭疊起的枕頭堆上，整個人欺了上來，方才凌亂的親吻將豔紅唇膏抹得他下頦一片狼藉，尤里低頭一口咬上他的鎖骨，奧塔別克痛得嘶聲，透過肌膚知道尤里的嘴唇彎成微笑的弧度。尤里在留下齒痕的地方舔了一口，舌頭又濕又暖。奧塔別克頓時覺得像被無數細小柔軟的刺刷過，掀起的麻癢鑽進肌膚，緩慢地點燃他的身體。

他很熟悉尤里的嘴唇，奧塔別克想。但舌頭截然不同。尤里像一隻終於逮到覬覦已久的金絲雀的貓，又是啃咬又是舔吮，那力道絕對會留下痕跡。尤里瞇起眼睛，舌頭掃過奧塔別克的下腹留下一道濕熱水痕，讓奧塔別克繃緊呼吸。尤里的溫熱鼻息搔過他褲頭上方的肌膚，他無從遮掩褲襠裡撐起的隆起。奧塔別克吞嚥，艱難地從喉間擠出聲音：「尤里......」

尤里抬起眼，眼神鋼釘一般地將他鎖在原地。奧塔別克看著尤里解開他的皮帶，拉下內褲－－抵住前端的布料有塊濕痕，轉為半透明的布料緊貼著他勃起的形狀，奧塔別克的臉轟然燃燒起來。尤里盯著腫脹的深紅色性器，舔了下濕亮的冠部，無視奧塔別克倒抽一口氣，張開嘴唇裹住那裡吸吮起來。奧塔別克的手深深掐緊床墊，呼吸卡在胸腔裡。尤里鬆開冠部，沿著柱身往下舔，眼睛半閉，任由晶亮的前液跟唾液將半張臉弄得濕糊。他張嘴，一點一點吞進奧塔別克，緩緩擺動頭部，讓奧塔別克在他嘴裡淺淺抽插。奧塔別克徹底崩解在溫暖濕熱的口腔裡，在舌葉的捲纏翻攪下不住顫抖，發出他不願承認的各種聲音。

「尤里、我要－－」他試圖在越過臨界點前推開對方，但尤里猝不及防的一吸讓一切無法挽回。奧塔別克宛如破開水面般大口喘氣，看著尤里將他半軟的器官退出口中，在散亂狼狽的臉跟額髮後衝著他慢慢揚起一絲得逞的微笑。

奧塔別克伸手去抬尤里的下巴，用拇指抹去對方唇邊殘留的痕跡，而尤里，居然張嘴含住那根拇指，舌尖像一尾濕熱小蛇般纏上他。

奧塔別克毫無預警地坐起身。尤里驚叫著被他壓在身下，顯然沒料到這招。「......奧塔別克！」

  
奧塔別克緩緩俯身，看著尤里從不可一世的雪豹縮小成齜牙咧嘴的仔貓。「不想要嗎，尤里？」他說，看著口中冒出的每一個字落上尤里的臉，化為紅暈。他刻意重重蹭了下尤里半勃的器官，滿意地看見尤里咬著嘴唇強忍低吟，血色在那張小臉上炸開。「想要我對你做剛才你對我做的事，還是不要？」

 

 


End file.
